


Vanquish

by BlossomBluee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fic, Gen, Science, Science Fiction, War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomBluee/pseuds/BlossomBluee
Summary: Sakura nació para ser el arma de un país. Le quitaron todo lo que por derecho le correspondía. Engañada, en un mundo de mentiras deberá enfrentarse a un nuevo peligro, uno que sugiere ser el más peligroso al que se pueda enfrentar. La humanidad está en riesgo. Deberá pelear para salvar lo que queda de humanidad aun si eso implica dejar a un lado sus verdaderos sentimientos.





	Vanquish

Los personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, los lugares así como la trama son de mi completa autoría.

Este fic está dedicado con todo mi corazón a mi mejor amiga, Ashabi. Disfrútalo mucho que es para ti. Te quiero.

|| Vanquish ||

Parte I: El príncipe y la bestia

. . .

Nos quitaron lo que por derecho era nuestro.

Me volvieron un monstruo.

Me quitaron lo que más amaba en el mundo.

Nos volvieron extraños cuando nos queríamos más.

Pero…

No nos quitaron jamás nuestros corazones.

. . .

I. Titanium

[1965. Hospital de LaRosse, Centéll]

Era el año de 1965 en una de las ciudades más importantes de Braznia. Ubicada al este de LeBrou (la Capital del país), la ciudad de Centéll parecía no haber sufrido los efectos post-guerra. Al contrario, todavía conservaba esa alegría entre sus ciudadanos quienes salían a la calle sin necesidad de temer por un toque de queda. Centéll no era como las otras ciudades de Braznia en donde se habían peleado dos guerras contra el país vecino de Belgurk, la primera guerra comprendía del período de 1945 a 1948 y la segunda y más reciente guerra había sido de 1956 a 1964. En ambas guerras se registraron tantos muertos que ni siquiera los sobrevivientes podían enterrar a sus muertos.

El hospital nacional de Centéll era de los pocos que quedaba en pie, un hospital de última generación que contaba con las tecnologías más avanzadas de aquella época —afiliado a la organización BIOMEDICS—. Muchos heridos terminaban ahí y otros más eran sacados en cajas doradas mientras sus familiares lloraban exigiendo y clamando justicia.

Entre uno de los tantos heridos de guerra que aún estaban en el hospital se encontraba ella, Sakura. Había llegado a primeras horas de una mañana de diciembre entre una tormenta de nieve que caía estrepitosamente. La habían transportado en un automóvil militar al mando del Oficial Naruto Uzumaki quién había exigido que fuera atendida de inmediato; ella, apenas una chica de quince años se encontraba desmayada y sin sus brazos. Su cabello estaba manchado de sangre y repleto de polvo por los escombros. El pronóstico inicial fue reservado, y así fue como había pasado un año entre estudios médicos, transfusiones y prótesis.

Pero aquello era asunto de otro tiempo, Sakura ahora se encuentra en una de las tantas habitaciones del hospital nacional de una de las pocas ciudades que no sufrió ningún tipo de colapso después de la guerra. Ella mira hacia el techo en busca de algo que le diera las respuestas que buscaba. Por mucho tiempo —eso le parece— ha estado recostada en una cama con olor a fenol. El olor penetra su nariz de vez en vez y la asquea por las mañanas, justo cuando el sol sale a saludar a todos los habitantes. No sabía que había ocurrido, las imágenes de su último recuerdo en Limort la atormentaban por la noche.

Limort…

Limort era una ciudad que en su tiempo fue la más hermosa de Braznia. Tenía una catedral colosal en donde las paredes eran de oro y pinturas adornaban el techo. Había ángeles que tocaban melodías en aquellos pintorescos retratos y mujeres vírgenes que besaban los pies del creador. Por desgracia, Limort era un punto clave comercialmente y su ubicación geográfica había condenado a aquella ciudad a ser el punto crucial para la guerra que se desató. Al ser una ciudad fronteriza fue de las primeras en ser tomadas por el país de Belgurk y también una de las primeras en ser recuperadas por Braznia reclamando lo que por derecho les correspondía. Ella recordaba aquella noche como si se tratara de una película medio borrosa y poco nítida.

Había usado hasta su último suspiro de humanidad para mantenerlo consigo, había perdido uno de sus brazos —en ese momento— y el restante colgaba, sintiéndose más bien como una tela desquebrajada y colgante; la piel colgaba de su hombro izquierdo y la sangre borboteaba pero al menos sus piernas se mantenían fuertes y en condición para poder escapar. Él, por el contrario tenía un agujero en lo que debería haber sido el ojo y su pierna izquierda había sido baleada en medio de un encuentro cruzado con el pelotón enemigo, con el país de Belgurk.

—Déjame—pidió él dejándose caer y sentándose en las escaleras de aquella que debió haber sido una hermosa catedral—, huye Sakura.

Ella usó sus dientes para jalonearlo de su uniforme militar. La cara de sorpresa de su General fue un total deleité incluso para ella que no estaba acostumbrada a ver tanta expresión facial en él. Así pues, lo arrastró algunos metros sin embargo tierra y piedras pequeñas comenzaron a caer como si se tratara de una lluvia densa provocando que de manera inconsciente cerraran sus ojos para protegerlos.

Fue cuestión de segundos, antes de que él decidiera apartarla y dejarla tumbada en las escaleras, mirándolo con un rostro de perturbación y desesperación. Le dolía, naturalmente, ver aquél rostro manchado de sangre y piel ajena. Era una imagen que él conservaría hasta la tumba.

—Desde el fondo de mi corazón deseo que vivas una vida plena—Las piedras caían y poco a poco se fueron haciendo más grandes—. Deseo que nunca más tengas que seguir órdenes Sakura—. En el fondo, se escuchaba el rugido de aquellos que juraron proteger Limort hasta el último suspiro. Los cañones escupieron bolas de fuego que se dirigían a una velocidad increíble hacia la catedral—, desde el fondo de mi…—pero la voz del General Sasuke Uchiha se iba entrecortando, la sangre salió de su garganta— te amo.

"Te amo.

Te amo.

Te amo…"

Ella no entendió aquellas palabras, gritó y dijo su nombre y eso fue lo último que escuchó pues él —usando la poca fuerza que le quedaba— la empujó provocando que cayera y rodara por las escaleras, varios metros lejos de él. Lo que sucedió a continuación se ve turbado en sus memorias pues recuerda aún el estallido de una bala gigante coloreada de flamas incendiaras caer para después provocar una onda sonora que la aturdió por bastante tiempo. Durante la caída, aquél que se suponía que era su brazo —el lastimado, el herido— salió desprendido provocando que gimiera de dolor. Quedó únicamente parte del hueso y la piel se desprendió de su lugar. Brotó más sangre y fue entonces que Sakura cerró los ojos sin saber que pasaría.

Nunca contó lo que sucedió en Limort ni la conversación que tuvo con su General. Aquello lo guardó recelosamente para que nadie supiera de su íntima conexión. Y así pasó sus noches, recordando y atando cabos, pasó sus noches tratando de escribir informes a su querido General sin tener buenos resultados pues la pluma no obedecía a su mano metálica y caía con todo y la tinta, frustrándola cada vez un poco más.

Había despertado de aquel letargo hacia unos dos meses atrás. Su primera impresión fue mirar el sitio donde supuestamente debían estar las manos; en cambio ahí estaban vendadas con pulcro cuidado. Se sentían pesadas. Se tocó los brazos pero le sorprendió la manera tan tosca en la que sus brazos se movían, era como estar moviendo los hilos de una marioneta. Fue entonces que le explicaron que había recibido unas prótesis de titanio ya que —por desgracia— había perdido ambos miembros durante la guerra.

No se sintió deprimida por aquello, simplemente lo aceptó asintiendo para sorpresa de los médicos y de Naruto quién desde siempre la había visitado. Aquel que en antaño parecía ser un completo desconocido para ella era quién la visitaba cada vez —pero de forma constante y recurrente— dándole ánimos y buenas nuevas. Hubiera deseado que dentro de las noticias que él le contaba del mundo exterior le hablara de su General pero la respuesta era siempre la misma: él estaba ocupado.

Era el día 12 de mayo de 1965 y ella como cada mañana se encontraba mirando sin interés alguno el techo; harta de no poder escribir, y un poco fastidiada ya de seguir postrada en aquella cama con un olor que la asqueaba. Había tolerado durante la guerra el olor ferroso de la sangre, pero no podía acostumbrarse al fenol, aquel líquido medio turbio con el que limpiaban el material quirúrgico que desprendía un olor dulce y apestoso. Sin embargo, aquella mañana era diferente pues podía sentir los pasos acercándose de alguien en el pasillo. Con el tiempo que había estado ahí había aprendido a agudizar más su oído pues constantemente creía que cualquier enemigo se infiltraría en el hospital e intentaría atacar; era uno de los tantos temores que le quedaron después de la guerra así que dormir… no era realmente una opción.

Los pasos se acercaban, así como los cuchicheos. Se tranquilizó al escuchar la voz de la enfermera Shizune junto a la del Oficial de pelotón 521, Naruto Uzumaki. Ellos la observaban detenidamente desde lo entreabierto de la puerta. La enfermera —de ropas blancas y cabello corto— le explicaba al Oficial junto a ella que Sakura estaba curada y que podía ser dada de alta cuando a él le pareciera más conveniente. Al ser Sakura menor de edad, quién había tomado su tutoría era precisamente él —en lugar de Sasuke— así que cualquier decisión médica que tuviera que ver con ella debía pasar estrictamente por él.

—Se ha recuperado satisfactoriamente de sus heridas—La enfermera miró de reojo al hombre rubio que le sacaba por lo menos dos cabezas de estatura—, puede que tenga algunas molestias en los brazos pero eventualmente se acostumbrará—Explicó, llamando la atención de Naruto que asentía de vez en vez—. Estudios arrojan que 23 de cada 100 pacientes han mostrado un avance considerable en la recuperación, les toma dos meses en adaptarse por completo a las prótesis. Incluso ni siquiera sienten que sus extremidades sean artificiales.

—¿Cuándo será dada de alta?—preguntó dirigiéndose hacia la enfermera. Sus miradas se encontraron y la mujer se ruborizó, escondió sus mejillas coloradas poniéndose una de sus manos en la mejilla y respondió a los pocos segundos.

—Hoy mismo si así lo desea. Como dije, se ha recuperado satisfactoriamente. Las prótesis fueron aceptadas por su cuerpo y pronto será evidente el cambio, es cuestión de paciencia y que comience a usarlas—La enfermera calló por un instante y continuó—, aunque sugeriría que tuviera especial atención en su estado de ánimo. Pudiera ser que se deprimiera, después de todo ella es muy joven. Haber perdido las extremidades superiores no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera, si nota cualquier cambio debería canalizarla con nuestros psicólogos. Aunque Sakura sea una persona con resiliencia se debe tener cuidado—sugirió, tratando de no sonar demasiado alarmista.

Naruto no respondió a aquello y le dio la espalda a la mujer, dejándola atrás en el pasillo. Abrió por completo la puerta de la habitación 303 y saludó a Sakura con una ligera sonrisa. Por su parte, ella se sobresaltó. Su corazón latió con rapidez y sus labios se abrieron lentamente mostrando la comisura de los mismos. Por inercia, hizo un intento por levantarse de la cama, sin embargo sus brazos —las prótesis— flaquearon por un instante, provocando que se sintiera débil y no pudiera levantarse tan rápido como hubiera querido. Aquella tarea le tomó unos diez segundos.

—¡A la orden, Oficial Uzumaki!—Sakura alzó brazo derecho y lo llevó a su pecho. Era un saludo militar bien conocido por todos los que pertenecían al ejército. A Naruto, aquello le traía recuerdos amargos… recuerdos del pasado—. Estoy a su servicio, cadete Sakura del pelotón 124 reportándose.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se encontraron con los verdes de Sakura. Sonrío de forma cálida para hacerla sentir más en confianza. La situación era por demás cómica, ella ni él estaban en un campo de batalla. Y esperaba que jamás volvieran a estar en uno. Él se había retirado del ejército después de la victoria de Braznia en Limort, pero aquella victoria había sido más bien una derrota para todos aquellos que fueron testigos de la carnicería que se desató aquella noche estrellada. De sólo recordarlo le dan escalofríos.

—Dime Naruto, Sakura—dijo, con un pulgar hacia arriba y mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa amplia. Después de todo, él ya no era un Oficial y ella ya no le debía obediencia a nadie.

Se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos, Naruto aprovechó para sentarse en la orilla de la cama de ella para observarla mejor: junto a ella habían hojas amarillentas esparcidas, incluso algunas estaban regadas por el piso de azulejo azul pastel. Había tinta en muchas de las hojas con algunos intentos de caligrafía. Naruto no tardó mucho en descubrir que Sakura había intentado escribir algo pero no lo había conseguido. Al ver los brazos de Sakura sintió una profunda tristeza y rabia. Recordar la manera en que la había encontrado en Limort provocaba que su corazón sangrara una y otra vez. Él quería visualizarla como una adolescente común, como esas muchachitas de labios rojos que solían salir en compañía de sus familiares a tomar café, esas muchachitas que cantaban canciones de amor y les tiraban cartas a los soldados en sus desfiles militares. Pero Sakura no era de esas muchachitas, ella había vivido de una manera apresurada, su edad mental era mucho mayor a la de su edad física. Ella no sabía de cosas triviales, ella sólo conocía de órdenes, sangre y guerra. Había nacido entre nieve y había vivido sus días entre campos de batalla mientras le disparaba a los enemigos. Ella, una niña que para 1965 tenía quince años de vida. O al menos ese era un estimado puesto que ni siquiera la fecha de nacimiento se sabía de ella.

—Está bien, Naruto—. Sakura dejó de saludarlo y dejó su mano a un lado. Al ver la expresión de él se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Él, que siempre se mantenía feliz y bromista estaba callado—. ¿Pasa algo?—preguntó, sin saber si era realmente conveniente hacer esa pregunta.

—Claro, Sakura—Para Naruto, el que ella preguntara sobre la situación era algo insólito puesto que ella generalmente se mantenía al margen de cualquier situación—. Noté que hay hojas alrededor de ti; en la cama, en el piso y entre las sabanas—Inquirió, con anunciada curiosidad—, ¿has querido escribir?

—He tratado de escribir a mi General para reportar mi estado y preguntar sobre su situación. Ha pasado tiempo desde que no lo he visto y como sabrá, sigo estrictamente sus órdenes—Explicó Sakura con seriedad—, sin embargo—en sus ojos se presentó un deje de tristeza— en mi actual estado escribir a mano se ha vuelto una tarea tormentosa pero sigo practicando para enviarle un reporte de todo lo sucedido. Al final tomamos Limort. Estoy convencida y tengo la certeza de que mi General ya lo sabe pero quiero confirmárselo por mi propia cuenta.

—No hay necesidad de enviar reportes—Naruto puso su mano cerca de la oreja de ella y acomodó un mechón de cabello rosa rebelde que no se acomodaba—, no necesitas hacer eso nunca más.

Sakura apartó la mano de Naruto y volteó a mirarlo, encarándolo con fiereza.

—¿Por qué no?—Su ceño se frunció y sus mejillas se inflaron un poco—. Mi General siempre me pedía un reporte, cuando menos. He hecho reportes a lo largo de unos cinco años, es mi tarea y mi labor.

—La guerra ha terminado—Anunció Naruto con cierta tranquilidad—, como ha terminado no se necesitan más reportes.

—¿Dónde está mi General?—preguntó Sakura, alzando una de sus cejas—. ¿Dónde está Sasuke Uchiha?

Para Naruto, aquella pregunta estaba previamente pronosticada. Había sido cuestión de tiempo para que Sakura la soltara y escupiera sus inquietudes. ¿Y quién era él para responderle? Él no se sentía cómodo en aquella situación y no tenía la valentía suficiente como para admitirle a aquella chica que Sasuke Uchiha había muerto en aquella batalla en Limort en donde ella misma había perdido dos de sus extremidades en una batalla que tomó la vida de todo el pelotón 124 del General Sasuke Uchiha siendo ella la única sobreviviente.

—Él va a regresar, tiene asuntos pendientes—Siseó Naruto tratándose de ver natural y mostrarse no afectado por su propia mentira—. Es momento de que te traslademos a la finca de la familia Uchiha—Naruto notó que Sakura mostraba una expresión de seriedad, como si aquello no le hubiese parecido, así que continuó—, es una especie de "petición"—Naruto se pasó sus manos por sus rubios cabellos, Sakura se relajó— todo va a estar bien.

—Pero, ¿por qué no ha venido a verme?—Para Sakura, el hecho de que su General no la hubiese visitado en todo ese tiempo le causaba un profundo dolor en el pecho, preguntándose internamente si acaso él había encontrado su reemplazo—, ¿es qué me ha olvidado?

La última pregunta fue soltada en apenas un suspiro, incluso la voz de Sakura se apagó y dejó de lado toda esa aura de formalidad. Para ella el hecho de que Sasuke Uchiha la hubiera olvidado implicaba un golpe duro, no podía concebir una vida sin la persona que fue su mentor y que la salvó de un destino salvaje. Para Naruto, aquellas preguntas tan inocentes lo hicieron sentir peor. Esconderle la verdad a Sakura se había vuelto una tarea difícil que ni él mismo podía soportar. Le quemaba por dentro, le dolía hasta el fondo de sus entrañas pero la realidad es que estaba actuando como un estúpido al esconder todas las verdades. No quería lastimarla, ya había sufrido mucho aunque ni ella misma supiera o fuera consciente de lo que el dolor significaba en sí.

—Tenemos que ir hacia la finca de los Uchiha, Sakura—Repitió, mientras miraba los ojos sin brillo de ella, recordando que alguna vez tuvieron un brillo especial—. Allá nos esperan, nos tomara un poco de tiempo llegar a Bradford —un pequeño pueblo a las lejanías de Centellé— pero te prometo que el viaje será de lo más cómodo posible. Podríamos pasar por el Lago Nesk y tomar algunas fotografías, ¿qué te parece?

—¿Mi General estará ahí?—De nuevo ese brillo iluminaba sus ojos como dos estrellas fugaces, su boca se abrió con sorpresa y sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojizo, diferente al color blanquizco que últimamente su piel tenía por haber estado tanto tiempo en el hospital—, ¿estará ahí?—volvió a preguntar, con suma impaciencia.

—No—Naruto se levantó de aquella cama, que despedía un olor un tanto inquietante para él, haciéndola rechinar—. Él aún está ocupado Sakura.

Algo en el tono de voz de él sugería a Sakura que era falso; que algo ocultaba. Pero Sakura no quería pensar más en aquello, esperaría pacientemente a su encuentro con su General y la informaría detalle a detalle todo lo que había ocurrido y quizá hasta le enseñaría como escribía con aquellos brazos fríos y metálicos. Lo haría por su General.

Naruto asintió dejando pasar aquel torbellino mental que le provocaba la culpabilidad. Llamó a Shizune —la encargada de las enfermeras— y le comentó que quería que Sakura tuviera el alta de forma inmediata.

—Por supuesto—La mujer apuntó algo de forma rápida en una de las hojas que siempre llevaba a la mano y le pidió al ex Oficial Naruto Uzumaki que saliera de la habitación pues vestirían a Sakura.

Él salió sonriendo no sin antes entregarle algo a Sakura.

—No te lo entregué en su momento porque todavía no lo encontrábamos, sin embargo una vez que la catedral en Limort fue limpiada de los escombros encontramos esto—Sacó de su camisa color gris un dije color esmeralda con una cadena dorada—, te pertenece, ¿cierto?

Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y extendió sus brazos metálicos para tocar el dije.

"—Me recuerda al color de tus ojos, Sakura."

—Gracias—dijo mientras las lágrimas inundaban su rostro—, ¡muchas gracias!

"—¿Qué es gracias?—le pregunté confundida. Nunca había escuchado esa palabra y me llamaba la atención.

—Dar las gracias es estar agradecido desde el fondo de tu corazón, Sakura—Se acercó a mí y acomodó un mechón de mi cabello. Su tacto me agradaba, pero nunca supe el motivo. Cada que hacía eso mi corazón latía un poco más rápido y mis mejillas se sentían más calientes que de costumbre—. Siempre debemos de dar las gracias y mostrar nuestra gratitud."

La puerta se cerró. Las enfermeras entraban y sacaban de un armario un vestido color pistache y listones rojos. Todas estaban emocionadas por vestir a aquella chica, Sakura. A pesar de que ella no hablaba mucho le tenían un gran aprecio. Ninguna sabía por qué, quizá era porque era de las pacientes más jóvenes de ahí o tal vez porque sus ojos verdes emanaban inocencia o tal vez porque no tenía ya sus brazos humanos.

Shizune se encargó de trenzar el cabello rosa de Sakura, mientras que las otras dos enfermeras ordenaban la habitación para que ella se marchara.

—Es un bonito dije—Comentó Shizune, carraspeando, desviando su vista de las prótesis de titanio—¿te lo regaló el Oficial Uzumaki?—Su curiosidad era genuina. Aquel dije debía ser caro, pensó para sus adentros. Pero ante todo, el color de aquella piedra parecía estar pensada en Sakura pues el color era idéntico al de sus ojos verdes.

Sakura negó y acercó la gema esmeralda hacia su pecho.

—Me lo regaló mi General antes de ir a Limort. Dijo que este dije tenía el mismo color de mis ojos—Shizune sonrió de lado. Nadie se dio cuenta del aura de tristeza que emanaba de ella, si tan solo Sakura supiera la verdad. Pero era mejor de ese modo. Sin embargo, la enfermera se sentía conmovida por la manera en la que Sakura miraba aquel dije, con una devoción tal que incluso parecía que la muchacha había renacido y vuelto a la vida. —Naruto dijo que lo encontraron entre los escombros de la catedral de Limort. Había extrañado tanto este dije…

—Fue por la segunda cosa que preguntaste—añadió Shizune—. La primera fue el paradero de tu General, Sasuke Uchiha.

—Espero que no me haya olvidado, espero que no olvide recordarme donde quiera que esté.

/. . . (1) . . ./

Simplemente, Sakura

El día en Braznia era cálido. El sol se asomaba y daba tintes naranjas al horizonte. Los árboles rebozaban de un verde esmeralda precioso producto de la clorofila y las verdes praderas parecían brillar por acción de la luminosidad del propio Sol. La vida parecía tener un nuevo significado, pensó Naruto al tiempo que los caballos jalaban la carroza en la cual se transportaban Sakura y él. Él la mira con ensimismamiento admirando su apariencia, el vestido color pistache y los labios pintados de rosa pálido, la hacen ver como una princesa cuya belleza no se debía dejar pasar. Su cabello está trenzado con listones color rojo carmín y usa guantes blancos para esconder el color metálico de las prótesis. Pero lo que sin duda más resaltaba de ella era el color de sus ojos y recientemente el dije esmeralda que llevaba colgado en su cuello portándolo con orgullo.

"Sakura"

El nombre de ella parecía haber sido meditado con detenimiento, paciencia y amor. Siempre se preguntó si Sasuke Uchiha le puso aquel nombre. Quería hacerse a la idea de que no era así ya que después de todo Sasuke no se había caracterizado por ser ese tipo de personas —sentimental—, pero la realidad era diferente: Sasuke fue el responsable de que Sakura se llamara así.

Antes de Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura no tenía un nombre. Era apenas una niña que no sabía de nada de la civilización. Él sería el encargado de adoctrinarla y protegerla. Naruto no culpaba para nada a Sasuke, de hecho le atribuía sus cambios de humor a Sakura. Cuando los dos estaban juntos su mejor amigo se volvía una mejor persona; más accesible, más humano, más sentimental. Incluso sonreía. Sus facciones se suavizaban y se permitía relajarse. Cuando Sakura no estaba él mostraba su fiereza y sus ojos se volvían de un color todavía más oscuro augurando el peligro andante.

Era un debate peligroso decidir entre si admirar a Sakura o admirar el paisaje. Así que desvió su mirada hacía aquellos verdes prados mientras la culpa y la melancolía lo carcomían por dentro, amenazándolo con quemarlo. Él en ese momento se sentía en llamas, éstas lo consumían por dentro dañándolo cada vez que miraba aquellos ojos verdes. Sakura era una carta difícil de leer, imposible. Era un poema que no debía ser recitado en grandes salones. Los ojos de ella sólo brillaban cuando el nombre de Sasuke era pronunciado, cuando no era así éstos se mantenían opacos y sin vida. Naruto no sabía mucho de sentimientos dado que él en el amor no era precisamente un experto, pero no se debía ser un erudito como para darse cuenta de lo obvio: el hecho de que por dentro Sakura estaba profundamente prendada de Sasuke Uchiha. Lo que más dolía dentro de aquella historia es que el amor en efecto era correspondido y bilateral, los sentimientos fluían pero ahora estaban atascados y atorados puesto que Sasuke Uchiha ya no pertenecía al mundo de los mortales.

Naruto suspiró y recordó así la primera vez que vio a Sakura. Fue en el puente Crox cuando estuvo frente a frente con la susodicha. Sasuke se la presentó en el invierno de 1963 y fue entonces cuando conoció a la criatura de cabello rosa y piel nívea. Sus ojos tenían un brillo temible y a la vez estaban llenos de vida. La mujercita alzó su arma y apuntó contra él.

—Tranquila, es el Oficial Uzumaki—explicó Sasuke sin inmutarse por la reacción de ella—no me hará daño.

Naruto en aquel momento no supo que pensar. La muchachita no debía tener más de quince años —estaba en lo correcto, pero eso lo confirmaría tiempo después— y al ver su porte se dio cuenta que su edad no concordaba con su actitud. No mediría más de un metro con cincuenta y cinco centímetros —eso era seguro y a ojo de buen soldado le calculaba aquello— y su cuerpecito era el de una niña de campo. Sin embargo aquellas botas pesadas y aquel uniforme ancho y verde la hacían ver muy extraña. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta mal hecha con un moño rojo. Su amplia frente sobresalía y sus manos estaban acariciando la pistola. Parecía una fierecilla salvaje.

—Oh, es ella—dijo con cierto nerviosismo. Había escuchado cientos de historias, algunas más exageradas que otras, sobre la existencia de una criatura: La doncella de la muerte—. Tu mascota—Naruto sonrió al decir aquello y se llevó la mano a atrás de su cabello. Más tardó en esbozar aquella sonrisa que el tiempo que le llevó borrarla pues Sasuke lo escudriñó.

—Ella no es mi mascota—enfatizó—, ella es… Sakura.

Sí. Ese fue el día en que conoció a Sakura dos años atrás. Realmente ella no había cambiado, quizá unos cuantos centímetros se habían añadido a su humanidad, pero fuera de eso seguía siendo la misma. A Naruto le causaba un dolor terrible verla de ese modo, porque ahora sus ojos estaban perdidos, su brillo se estaba extinguiendo con cada día que pasaba sin ver a su General, a Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿Cuándo veré a mi General?—preguntó Sakura en medio del camino, rompiendo toda esa atmosfera de recuerdos de un pasado tal vez un poco menos turbio—. Hay tantas cosas que quisiera contarle.

La chica tenía perdida su mirada; mientras la carroza se movía ella recargaba su cabeza a la ventana. No se preocupaba demasiado por el paisaje, todo a su alrededor carecía de importancia. Pero guardaba aquellas imágenes de verdes prados y árboles frondosos para escribir su informe, necesitaba comunicar a su General de todos sus viajes. Era su deber.

—Pronto—Mintió Naruto, con suma tristeza. Ahora el paisaje le parecía un poco más triste. ¿Cómo podía decirle a esa chica que en realidad Sasuke nunca regresaría? Aunque hubiese sol, este no lo calentaba ni un poco.

Para Sakura, esa respuesta no era suficiente. Estaba a medias y mal contada.

—¿Está seguro que no me ha reemplazado?

—Sakura, ¿a qué viene tu pregunta?—Naruto alzó su ceja con sumo interés y abrió sus labios para alzar la voz—. Siempre preguntas aquello y de verdad que tengo curiosidad de donde viene tu miedo—¿Por qué piensa que Sasuke la reemplazaría?, pensó Naruto.

—¿Miedo?—Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia él y negó—. No entiendo a qué se refiere. No es miedo, sólo quiero saber si él me ha reemplazado. Antes de ir a aquella batalla en Limort él dijo que sería mi última misión, le pregunté lo mismo; que si acaso me reemplazaría y su respuesta fue no. Pero él no me ha visitado en todo este tiempo, no he recibido ninguna carta ni noticia suya. Sólo sé que está ocupado en algún lugar del mundo.

—Eso es miedo—dijo Naruto en voz bajita—. Sakura, él no te reemplazaría nunca.

—¿Entonces dónde está?—Sakura se acercó a Naruto y puso su cara muy cerca a la de él, provocando el sonrojo de Naruto. Los ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes, hubo un cruce de miradas en donde Sakura quiso leer más allá de lo que Naruto le decía presintiendo cada vez que algo no encajaba dentro de ese juego de miradas—, ¿dónde está Sasuke Uchiha?

—Él está en una misión clasificada, Sakura—Explicó Naruto alzando los hombros y alejando a Sakura de su rostro, aquello ciertamente lo intimidaba—. Está en una misión en donde no puede comunicarse con ninguno de nosotros.

"Está en una misión en el más allá, allá donde los mortales no tenemos albedrío. Él está donde termina el cielo y empieza la muerte. Él ésta en donde las nubes inician y terminan. Sasuke está en una misión importante: está muerto"

/. . . (2) . . ./

Orgullo y viejas promesas

La noche transcurrió con calma y serenidad. El carruaje se movía y el caballo de vez en cuando relinchaba. Naruto la vio dormir, la escuchó susurrar entre sueños el nombre de Sasuke. Aquello estaba terriblemente mal, pues a pesar de que los meses estaban pasando pareciera que Sakura se aferraba más a un fantasma.

Después de la noche viene la mañana y a los primeros rayos del sol la finca de la familia Uchiha ya se divisaba. Naruto sonrió, después de todo él siempre cumpliría su promesa. Sasuke quería que Sakura tuviera una familia y que nunca más tuviera que estar sola. Pero tal vez, pensaba Naruto, aquellas palabras también se las decía a sí mismo pues la única familia con la que contaba Sasuke era con su hermano mayor —con quién no tenía una buena relación— y con su madre quién últimamente poco recordaba de su vida. La familia Uchiha alguna vez estuvo repleta de sus integrantes, había montones de descendientes pero después de dos guerras sólo habían quedado dos integrantes de la familia Uchiha; Itachi y Mikoto Uchiha —la matriarca, que en avanzada edad apenas y recordaba los fatídicos sucesos en la familia—.

Sakura en cambio no tenía absolutamente a nadie, pensar que había perdido a su único familiar provocaba que Naruto se sintiera todavía más triste. ¿Qué pasaría cuando ella se enterara de la verdad? Le carcomía el solo pensarlo. Sakura en reiteradas ocasiones había dicho que solo le debía obediencia a Sasuke Uchiha y que él era su todo.

Su todo.

Aquellas palabras eran fuertes. Cargaban un sentimentalismo que nadie debería dejar pasar por alto. Para Naruto que ella estuviera tan apegada a Sasuke era por mero instinto, después de todo ella había pasado unos cinco años de su vida pegada a su mejor amigo. No era de sorprenderse que propios y extraños creyeran que Sakura era la mascota de Sasuke. Incluso él mismo —Naruto— llegó a pensar aquello; que Sakura era el capricho de Sasuke Uchiha. Desde luego que eso no era así y por increíble que pareciera ella era la persona más fiel a su General. Nunca lo traicionó y siempre estaba ahí para lo que necesitara Sasuke. Aquello era simplemente un agradecimiento genuino que con el pasar del tiempo se había convertido en un imán y que eventualmente el sentimiento se había vuelto más intenso. Después de todo, ella no tenía a nadie salvo a su General y sus órdenes.

Pero, ¿qué sentía Sasuke por Sakura? Naruto se había dedicado a observar a su mejor amigo en los últimos años de vida para encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta. La niña era linda, pero era eso ¡una niña! Desconocía si era adecuado llamarla niña porque al final ella había mostrado más madurez mental que la mayor parte de los soldados del pelotón, su vida había provocado que creciera en medio de un ambiente turbulento y poco agradable para un infante. Sabía que Sasuke sentía algo por Sakura y que el sentimiento era mutuo. Le parecía increíble aquello y fascinante. Hubiese deseado que Sasuke lo dijera con sus propias palabras, que ella significaba mucho para él pero jamás lo dijo. Después de todo, su mejor amigo tenía maneras bastante curiosas de demostrar sus sentimientos. Una de las tantas demostraciones de afecto que tenía con Sakura se dio esa noche, cuando antes de partir a Limort Sasuke le comentó que había comprado algo para ella.

—No te diré qué es—Sasuke sonreía de lado, era una especie de sonrisa curiosa y traviesa.

—Ni siquiera a mí que te conozco desde hace diez años me das un regalo—Recriminó Naruto aquella noche de invierno, sin saber que sería su última discusión con Sasuke—. Yo que te he dado mi amistad y te he sido fiel no he recibido ni migajas de ti. Aunque bueno, las galletas que hace tu madre son realmente buenas pero… ¡eso no cuenta como regalo!

—Naruto—Sasuke se había acercado a él y había puesto su mano en su hombro. Los dos tenían casi la misma estatura, pero Naruto era unos centímetros un poco más alto que Sasuke—. Quiero pedirte algo muy importante.

De repente, la atmosfera divertida sobre el motivo por el cuál Sasuke nunca le regalaba nada a Naruto se había roto. El aire se sintió incluso más frío y Naruto tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo mental para entender porque el rostro de Sasuke se había vuelto más rígido y el motivo por el cual aparecía en sus ojos negros un deje de preocupación y alarma. No. Era más que eso.

Era el miedo encarnado en persona.

Así fue como Sasuke Uchiha le había pedido esa noche de invierno, antes de la carnicería en Limort, que llevara a Sakura a la finca de su familia si algo le sucedía durante la misión y que cuidara de ella.

Si algo pasaba…

Sakura no tardó en despertar. Abrió sus ojos de forma casi automática recriminándose el haber dormido tanto. Usualmente ella se mantenía despierta durante la madrugada, cuando era centinela su deber era el de vigilar la línea de guerra. Pero estando ahí, en un carruaje sin ninguna señal de guerra la hacía sentir realmente extraña. Lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con el impávido rostro de Naruto, que al parecer no se había percatado de que ella se encontraba ya despierta. Él seguía recordando aquella noche, como lo hacía durante el día, recordando el rostro de Sasuke de miedo pidiéndole que cuidara de Sakura. Pero para ella, ese rostro de Naruto era un completo enigma. Para cualquier otra persona lo más sencillo y sensato hubiera sido preguntar el motivo de sus cavilaciones, pero no así para Sakura.

Fue entonces que el carruaje se detuvo, provocando que Naruto saliera de su propio ensimismamiento y se viera evidenciado por la realidad: que Sakura lo miraba curioso desde su asiento del carruaje. Él, automáticamente le devuelve una sonrisa. De esas que saben a gloria, de esas que te alegran la mañana. Sin embargo, no logra el efecto deseado pues Sakura suspira intranquila.

—Hemos llegado a la finca de los Uchiha—Anuncia el conductor con jactancia.

Naruto es el primero en descender del carruaje y estira su brazo para tomar la mano de Sakura. La reacción de ella es casi instantánea: Lo aparta y usando sus piernas como apoyo —aunque de forma torpe por tener encima un vestido ampón— baja del carruaje como si se tratara de una danza hermosa y a la vez tosca. Ella no quiere recibir la ayuda del ex Oficial Uzumaki, el asunto no es personal, es solo algo que tiene que ver con lo que siente y con su propio orgullo.

Porque claro estaba que Sakura era orgullosa en sus actos y temeraria.

Pero, después de tocar tierra y sentir con sus zapatos el pasto se sintió incomoda. Sus brazos de titanio se movían de forma tosca y robótica, no de manera natural y humana. Suspiró con pesadez resignándose a esa sensación. No quería pero debía.

Naruto cerró sus ojos con cierta incomodidad, rozando a la molestia. Siempre se había comportado como alguien alegre y cordial. Incluso a veces se portaba como un bufón frente a sus amigos y camaradas sólo para olvidarse de la realidad del mundo. Pero aquello comenzaba a hartarle —un poco, sólo un poco— ya que parecía que cada que quería acercarse a Sakura lo único que conseguía era más y más lejanía. Como si sus acciones pusieran una barrera de diamantes entre los dos. No pretendía ser confidente de ella, ni mucho menos ganarse su confianza como Sasuke lo hizo, sólo quería que ella supiera que él estaría para ella en todo momento. Después de todo, Sasuke le pidió expresamente que quería que fuera él quien velara por Sakura. Sentía que esa petición —desde el fondo del corazón de su casi hermano— lo perseguiría de por vida y que debía cumplirla al pie de la letra.

Pero las cosas no eran sencillas. Sakura lo miró para después tomar sus propias pertenencias y seguir caminando. Naruto se sintió realmente frustrado mientras se quedaba ahí de pie observándola avanzar hacia la puerta principal de la finca de la familia Uchiha dejándolo ahí junto al conductor del carruaje.

—Tenga—Naruto extendió su brazo libre y le pagó al hombre una considerable cantidad de dinero a juzgar por el peso del costal de pie que le entregaba—. Gracias y buen camino.

El hombre —de lentes y bigote curioso— asintió gustoso sonriendo al sentir el peso del costal.

A los pocos segundos el caballo se ponía nuevamente en marcha.

Naruto miró hacia el frente y observó la espalda de Sakura. Ella estaba tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos; era curioso como todo se desarrollaba. Como esa chica provocaba que él —¡él!— se enfadara de una manera ridícula y que pusiera a tela de juicio el hecho de que casi siempre se había comportado como un bufón.

Sakura por el contrario aquel recorrido desde donde los dejó el carruaje hasta el umbral de la finca de los Uchiha fue una experiencia un tanto caótica que le causaba torbellinos. No era la primera vez que pisaba aquellos pastos ni la primera que veía las flores plantadas en el jardín. Pero lo que más llamaba su atención eran los árboles de cerezo, de Sakura. Aquellos que fueron —en parte— los responsables de su nombre.

Los recuerdos pesan como nunca en su pecho. Ella es incapaz de comprender el huracán que se está desarrollando en ese preciso momento. Tampoco entiende porque las lágrimas salen de sus ojos. Aquello es ridículo. Ella quien alguna vez fue llamada como la doncella de la muerte. Sin embargo, las lágrimas fluyen, son pequeñas pero organizadas. Caen una a una recordándole que Sasuke fue el primero que le dio un nombre y una identidad.

". . . Sakura"

¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que había pisado por primera vez la finca de los Uchiha? Esa era una excelente pregunta para ella pues la gente común tenía noción del tiempo: meses, años, días, semanas. Sin embargo, ella había crecido en un mundo ajeno. En uno en donde había vivido sin conocer el significado real de lo que realmente el tiempo era. Así que en realidad no sabía cómo cuantificarlo, pudieron haber pasado meses o años desde que ella visitó aquella finca. No lo sabía con certeza. Pero tampoco era algo que le quitara el sueño o le preocupara de más, los hechos estaban sobre la mesa y la realidad era que esa casa no le era desconocida ni ajena.

Los recuerdos realmente pesaban.

Y mucho.

Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba mirándola fijamente. Cuando se percató de aquello apretó sus puños y le dirigió una mirada que bien podía decir que estaba algo dolida. Evidentemente Naruto no supo interpretar aquello y cometió el error de pensar que ella lo estaba fulminando por haberla evidenciado en una situación bastante extraña. Ella y sus recuerdos.

El ex Oficial Uzumaki no había sido muy experimentado con las mujeres en sus veintidós años de vida. Tampoco había tratado con muchas. Pero para él el hecho de que una mujer le dirigiera una mirada así no debía significar nada bueno.

Carraspeó, solo para quitarse esa espinita que comenzaba a incomodarlo en demasía.

Tocó a la puerta e inmediatamente salieron los sirvientes quienes rindieron una reverencia. Detrás de ellos caminaba con premura una vieja conocida.

—¡Naruto!

Sonrió, después de todo la abuela seguía siendo la misma.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A Hola a todos los que leen, primero les doy las gracias por haber leído este primer capítulo. He de decir que este fic constará de dos partes (serán subidas en la misma historia). Ya está finalizada la primera parte, sin embargo iré subiendo los capítulos poco a poco. El tiempo de actualización será de 2 veces al mes (algo así como 1 capítulo cada 2 semanas) debido a la extensión de palabras de los mismos.
> 
> Habrá quizá ocasiones excepcionales en donde no pueda actualizar -escuela, internet, otros imprevistos- si eso pasa, lo notificaré en "Blossom Lu" (mi facebook ficker donde pueden contactarme). Sin embargo estoy más que comprometida a que este fic tenga un buen inicio y un buen final y que ustedes como lectores me acompañen en este camino.
> 
> Bien, quizá no lo parezca -de momento- pero este fic es de ciencia ficción, así que para irnos familiarizarnos pondré a continuación una lista de las ciudades de este nuevo mundo (al menos las que hasta ahorita se mencionan):
> 
> * Braznia - Este país es en el cual vive Naruto, Sasuke, Tsunade y Sakura. Es un símil con Konohagakure.
> 
> * Limort- Esta ciudad es muy IMPORTANTE. Está ubicada al norte de Braznia.
> 
> * LeBrou- Ciudad, La capital de Braznia.
> 
> * Centéll - Ciudad, está ubicada al Este de LeBrou.
> 
> * Bradford- Pequeño pueblo, en donde está ubicada la finca de los Uchiha.
> 
> * Belgurk - país enemigo. Es un símil con Sunagakure (atención, en el mundo canon Sunagakure no es enemiga de Konohagakure pero AQUÍ es así).
> 
> * BIOMEDICS- importante organización (posteriormente nos familiarizaremos más con ella).
> 
> Sin más, creo que es todo. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.
> 
> ¡Un review siempre será bien recibido! ;-; No me dejen en wachado.
> 
> Saludos y abrazos llenos de fresas de parte de Blossom.


End file.
